The invention starts with a range finder.
A range finder for contactless range finding, which can be performed with three range finding measuring types, is known from the Unexamined German Application DE 101 42 166A1. By applying a line-shaped first measuring limit stop to a corner line facing the to-be-measured object and by applying a flat second measuring limit stop to a surface facing the object, distances between the object and the corner line and the surface can be determined. Through a third measuring limit stop, the distance between the object and a surface facing away from the object can be determined. To apply the third measuring limit stop to the surface facing away from the object, a swivel flap is swiveled out on a swivel part, forming the second measuring limit stop, whereby in a fixed swivel position of the swivel part and the swivel flap, the third measuring limit stop points in the measuring direction and lies in the reference plane for the distance measurement in which all three measuring limit stops lie after their respective activation. Each measuring limit stop is arranged on another measuring limit stop body.